The present invention relates generally to a method for exterminating pests by thermal treatment of enclosed pest-occupying zones, wherein the zone is treated with heated outside air under controlled conditions for a period of time sufficient to achieve extermination of the pests. The term "pests" is intended to refer generally to creatures such as insects, mammals, reptiles, and the like.
In the past, various techniques have been employed to exterminate pests, including the introduction of toxic or lethal gases, such as those used in typical fumigation techniques including methyl bromide, phosphine, or the like. These techniques involve certain risks to personnel, as well as to the environment, and hence are not readily undertaken without necessary precautions. Some are environmentally unfriendly. On the other hand, the present invention involves a technique for treating the zone or area thermally, with this technique being effective while creating little if any danger to the ambient atmosphere or the environment. Delays resulting from extended periods of venting are also avoided.
The technique of the present invention is adaptable for use in a wide variety of structures and enclosures. This includes zones which are situated within older structures, as well as more modern structures. The magnitude of the volume requiring treatment poses few problems or limitations. While it is appropriate that the heat generating equipment be properly sized. Also, the process may be undertaken utilizing conventional fuels including natural gas, propane, steam, electricity, or combinations thereof.